Miss Independent
by Natasha Hirotobi
Summary: O que acontece quando a Senhorita Indepedente vai embora? Courtney x Duncan. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson.


**Ilha dos desafios pertence à uns carinhas muito gente boa que eu não sei quem são. Ah, e a música é da Kelly Clarkson.**

**

* * *

Miss independent**

A vida escolar de Courtney, nunca foi tão perturbada quanto esse seu último ano. Depois de ter perdido o seu verão inteiro num acampamento caindo aos pedaços, com dois adultos, um ex-militar que ainda não ter entendido que saiu do exército e um apresentadorzinho narcisista de quinta! Teve de passar o verão inteiro cercado por idiotas completos, manipuladores, nerds, grundes, surfistas e das pessoas mais imaturas que ela já teve o desprazer de conhecer. Ela passou o verão inteiro com ele, um delinqüente estúpido e irritante! Duncan! Mas, quando ela se achou livre dele, adivinha quem entrou na escola dela?

Tá Legal, ela admitia teve um "Affair" por ele na ilha. Mas acabou, passou. Não, não sinto mais nada por ele! Era sério, mas parecia que em toda aquela escola era a única que acreditava naquilo. Como aquilo deixava ela louca! Como ele a deixava louca!

E como se aquilo não pudesse ficar pior. Que pelo menos dessa vez não tinha Bridgette, sempre por perto, para poder se abrir, ela estava por ela mesma. E olha que surpresa desagradável. Quem era que estava vinda na direção dela e do armário dela?

_**Miss independent **__/ Senhorita independente_

_**Miss self sufficient **__/ Senhorita auto-suficiente_

_**Miss keep your distance,**__ / Senhorita mantenha distância_

_**Miss unafraid**__ / Senhorita Sem Medo_

_**Miss out of my way**__ / Senhorita sai do meu caminho_

_**Miss don't let a man interfere, no**__ / Senhorita não deixe um homem interferir_

_**Miss on her own**__ / Senhorita por ela mesma_

_**Miss almost grown**__ / Senhorita quase crescida_

_**Miss never let a man help her off her throne **__ / Senhorita nunca deixe um homem ajudá-la fora de seu trono_

_**So, by keepin her heart protected,**__ / Então, para deixar seu coração protegido_

_**She'd never ever feel rejected** / Ela nunca teria de se sentir rejeitada_

_**Little miss apprehensive said oooh, **__/ Pequena senhorita apreensiva disse oooh_

_**She fell in love.**__ / Ela se apaixonou_

-E aí, Court?- Falou Duncan, como se não tivesse nada demais acontecendo, como se eles fossem melhores amigos, abriu o armário ao lado do armário de Courtney e tacou todas as coisas de sua mochila dentro dele.

- Primeiro, que negócio é esse de "Court". E, segundo, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Pergunto Courtney gritando com raiva e descontando toda essa raiva, batendo a porta de seu armário. Que fez com que todo aquele corredor cheio de gente se virasse para eles. Envergonhada do que acabará de fazer Courtney a reabriu o armário e "escondeu" a cabeça contra os livros até todos voltarem a seguir seu caminho.

-Desculpa, Princesa. Não sabia que preferia seu antigo apelido.- Falou Duncan fechando seu armário e se virando para Courtney com um meio sorriso.

- Não, não prefiro nada. E ainda não respondeu o que está fazendo aqui? – sussurrou Courtney, tentando evitar chamar atenção como da última vez.

- Esse é meu armário.- falou Duncan normalmente.

- Mas esse é o armário é do Jeremi.- Disse Courtney. Jeremi era um nerd branquelo e baixinho, que estava no clube de debate de Courtney.

- Bem, digamos que eu apresentei um "argumento" tão bom para ele que ele simplesmente não podia dizer não. – Falou ele socando a própria mão deixando bem claro qual fora seu "Argumento",

- Tanto faz! E não quero dizer literalmente aqui, do meu lado. Quero dizer algo como, porque nessa cidade, nessa escola, nessa vida?

- O quê? Não está feliz em me ver aqui?- Falou ela botando a mão sobre o peito e fazendo cara de cínico.

- Tenho cara de quem parece feliz com isso? – Falou ela apontando para a própria cara amarrada.

- Na boa... – Falou Duncan se aproximando do rosto da menina, fazendo com que ela corasse - ... Acho que sim.

- Sai de perto, Duncan. As pessoas estão olhando. – Falou Courtney corando e se afastando dele apontando as pessoas aos cochichos no corredor.

- Só estão esperando, você sabe pelo que aconteceu na ilha. –Disse ele como se não fosse nada demais.

-Mas não aconteceu nada. – retrucou ela.

- Sério, não foi isso que você disse na Ilha. – Duncan se aproximou dela como se finalmente tivesse deixado ela sem palavras, mas o sinal tocou e todos voltavam lentamente para suas sala.

- Duncan, você não era meu tipo, lá. Você continua não sendo meu tipo aqui. Você é só uma pedra que entrou no sapato e que não quer sair! - Falou ela irritada.

- Ui! Mostrando as garrinhas! Tudo bem, eu gosto disso numa mulher. – Disse ele piscando para ela.

- Ah, Cala boca e me deixa em paz! E vai encher a paciência de alguém que se importe!

- Ué, mas eu não era o cara legal, na ilha? – Perguntou ele

- Não e enganos acontecem. Na ilha você me usou pra criar uma torcida para você na final, não é.- Fala ela irrida fechando o armário e começou a seguir pelo corredor.

Mas antes que Courtney chegasse em sua sala Duncan gritou para corredor cheio:

- Até logo princesa! – Ele deu um sorriso vitorioso enquanto ela o xingava baixinho.

_**What is this feelin' takin' over?**__/ O que será esse sentimento que está 'Tomando' o controle?_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door**__/ Achava que ninguém poderia aquela porta_

_**Surprise, it's time**__ / Surpresa, É hora_

_**To feel what's real**__/ De sentir o que é real_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**__/ O que aconteceu com a Senhorita independente?_

_**No longer need to be defensive**__/ Não precisa mais ficar na defensiva_

_**Goodbye, old you**__/ Adeus, velha você_

_**When love is true**__/ Quando o amor é verdadeiro_

Aquele estava longe de ser o melhor dia da vida de Courtney. Depois de sua "ceninha"com Duncan todos no colégio ficavam apontando para ela e cochichando. No normal ela adoraria isso, pois Courtney adora chamar a atenção. Mas não estava gostando daquela vez, pois sabia o que os cochichos eram sobre. Ela e Duncan!

Será que só porque estiveram naquela ilha idiota todos achavam que eles... Eles... eles... Aí, como aquilo degradante! Não conseguia nem mesmo terminar sua própria frase. E, como se já não fosse o suficiente, seu rosto estava pegando fogo. Ela só reparava, o dia estava incrivelmente quente para uma manhã de inverno em que nevava. Não se surpreenderia se acordasse resfriada amanhã. Na verdade, passou a torcer por isso.

Ela resolver ir ao banheiro antes do começo do quarto período. Entrou no primeiro banheiro feminino que viu. Ela detesta aqueles banheiros do colégio, eram sujos, mal-iluminados e sempre estavam cheios de garotas que, em vez de estudar, se trancavam naquele banheiro e fofocavam sobre a vida de todos. Ela entrou naquele "Box" e vez suas "necessidade", mas quando ela estava saindo do as chefes das Líderes de Torcida, Chealsea, Dana e Stacy. Mas Courtney só não saiu daquele "Box", porque ela ouviu alguns nomes familiares.

- Aquele Duncan é um gato... – Falou Stacy a loura de olhos azuis.

- Com certeza, amiga. – Exclamou a Ruiva e Burra Chealsea.

- Com certeza! Mas, vocês acham que ele está mesmo afim daquela sem graça da Courtney?- Perguntou a negra Dana

- Bem, tipo, você viu o que aconteceu na ilha. – Disse Chealsea

- É, mas tipo depois que ela sai o Duncan quase ficou com aquela gótica. – Falou Dana. Courtney mordeu o lábio inferior, ela se lembrava disso, e não gostava nem um pouco.

- Quer saber, pouco me importa se ele tivesse ficado com todas as garotas daquela ilha idiota, mas vai ser com aquele cara na festa de sábado.. – Falou Stacy enquanto retocava o batom.

- É, e além de tudo ele é, tipo que famoso, por causa daquele negócio da Ilha, não é? –comentou Chelsea.

- Se formos falar assim a Courtney também, é famosa. – Falou Dana, seguida de risadas das outras amigas. Afinal, Courtney sabia que ela não era exatamente popular ou querida.

- Por que se estamos falando do gatinho do Duncan, temos de levar esse assunto até essa filhinha de papai sem sal? – Perguntou Stacy irritada, quase borrando seu Batom.

- Bem, amiga, você ouviu os boatos e viu o que aconteceu hoje cedo. – Falou hesitante Chelsea com medo da reação da amiga.

- É, e também aquele negócio da ilha... – Disse Dana no mesmo tom de Chelsea, obviamente com medo da reação da amiga - ... Acho que o Duncan gosta mesmo da Courtney.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!- Esse berro, com certeza, foi ouvido pela escola inteira, e Stacy continuava – Nunca mais falem uma coisa dessas nerd sem-sal perto de mim, OK? Porque primeiro eu nunca perco! E segundo, principalmente para alguém como essa Senhorita Sabichona, entendido?

- Tudo bem, amiga.

- OK.

Com uma líder de Torcida irritada e duas outras lideres assustadas, as três se retiraram do Banheiro. Enquanto isso Courtney abriu a porta do "Box", apoiou as mãos na bancada de pias e se olhou profundamente no espelho. Como assim Duncan poderia gostar dela para valer?

_**Miss guarded heart**__ / Senhorita coração guardado_

_**Miss play it smart**__/ Senhorita sabe tudo_

_**Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start, no**__ / Senhorita se quer fazer isso é melhor nem começar, não_

_**But she miscalculated**__ / Mas ela calculou errado_

_**She didn't wanna end up jaded**__ / Ela nunca quis acabar encalhada_

_**And this miss, **__ / E essa esta senhorita_

_**decided not to miss out on true love,**__ / Decidiu não perder o amor verdadeiro_

_**So**__ / Então_

_**By changing a misconception**__ / por mudar sues conceitos_

_**She went in a new direction**__ / Ela foi numa nova direção_

_**And found inside, she felt a connection**__ / E achou dentro dela, sentiu a conexão_

_**She fell in love.**__ / Ela se apaixonou_

- Princesa! – Chamou o individuo de cabelo verde que andava em sua direção no corredor. – Tá sabendo da festa de Sábado? – Falando se encostando em seu armário.

- E se souber? É da sua conta por algum acaso? – Virou Courtney para ele com um olhar zangado, as palavras "Acho que ele gosta da Courtney", ainda rodavam em sua cabeça.

-Calma aí, princesa. Não perguntei nada demais só se você sabia da festa. – Respondeu ele na defensiva.

- Agora já tem sua resposta, então pode ir embora? –respondeu Courtney contraindo os músculos do corpo, com muita raiva. Mas qual era o motivo de tanta raiva?

- Quem disse que respondeu minha pergunta? – Disse ele

- Eu disse! – Ela falou, era simplesmente algo que mexia de um jeito com ela que não tinha com explicar. A deixava irritada, mesmo que não tivesse nada para se irritar. Era algo com ele!

- Bem, mas não respondeu!- Disse ele se aproximando da menina – Na verdade, a minha pergunta era se você está indo? Ou, talvez indo com alguém?

- Não, Duncan! Não estou indo, muito menos indo com alguém! Agora pode ir embora! – respondeu ela nervosamente.

- Não vai? Por que não? – Perguntou ele.

- Porque eu não sou como as outras garotas dessa escola, não me importo em sair todas as noites, de ser a mais popular ou ter alguém gostando de mim. – Falou ela irritada, mas se contendo para evitar pagar o mesmo papelão de mais cedo.

- Ah, entendi.- Falou ele com um olhar maroto.

- Entendeu o que garoto? – Disse ela desconfiada.

- Nunca foi á uma festa dessas não é? – Falou ele como se tivesse descoberto exatamente o que queria.

- Tá legal... – Disse dando um longo suspiro – E nunca fui para uma festa dessas, nunca tive muitos amigos, nem ninguém se matando para se sentar no almoço comigo, muito menos alguém gostando de mim pra valer, OK – Mas por que ela tinha dito aquilo? Ela sentia as lágrimas querendo sair dos olhos, mas ela era forte.

- É serio? Bem, tudo bem... – Falou ele calmamente.

- Tudo bem, o que? Deixa de ser irritante não tá nada bem! – Respondeu ela precisando ser muito forte para deixar todo aquele peso nos ombros dela sair sem se abalar.

- Tudo Bem! Te pego às 8 da noite. – Disse ele começando a se virar para ir embora.

- Me pegar às 8 para que? – Perguntou ela surpresa

- Para te levar na festa, princesa! Você não acabou de dizer que nunca foi a uma festa dessas então vamos mudar isso um pouco. – Enquanto ia embora.

- O quê? Mas como? Você nem sabe onde eu moro! – Falou ela tentando achar uma desculpa para não ter de ir. Pois sabia o que tinha ouvido no banheiro.

- Acha que não? Tchau, princesa até Sábado!- Falou ele se virando e desaparecendo na multidão do corredor.

- Ele é inacreditável! – Falou ela andando irritada até sua classe de matemática.

Bem, Duncan a deixou em paz até sexta, não tendo nem um contato verbal muito prolongado com ela. Será que ele tinha se esquecido? Parte dela torcia por isso, mas a outra, a outra se derretia cada vez que olhava para ele. Que frustante!

_**What is this feelin' takin' over?**__/ O que será esse sentimento que está "Tomando" o controle?_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door **__/ Achava que ninguém poderia abrir aquela porta_

_**Surprise...It's time**__ / Surpresa... É hora_

_**To feel what's real**__ / Para sentir o que é real_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**__/ O que aconteceu com a Senhorita Independente?_

_**No longer need to be defensive**__ / Não tem mais de ficar na defensiva_

_**Goodbye , old you **__ / Adeus, velha você_

_**When love, when love is true **__/Quando o amor, Quando amor é verdadeiro_

7 e meia na noite de Sábado e Courtney estava arrumada se olhando na frente do espelho. Ela não estava tão ruim, apesar de não saber como se devia exatamente se vestir para esse tipo de festa. Então optou por uma calça capri bege, uma bata vermelho. Mantinha seu cabelo do jeito natural. Estava bonita, mas para que? Pelo o que ela constava Duncan tinha esquecido completamente do que havia dito para ela na segunda-feira.

Bem era isso que ela pensava até ouvir um ronco de motor do lado de fora de sua casa. Ela simplesmente congelou quando ouviu aquele barulho, pois acabará de pensar em tudo que poderia dar errado! E se fosse um trote, se eles sofressem um acidente de moto e, mais importante, se seus pais a vissem na garupa da motocicleta de um Bad-Boy! Só tinha duas opções sair o mais rápido possível e ir com Duncan, ou se matar. A primeira era melhor. E com isso ela sai correndo em direção a porta e gritando para os pais que iria sair e saiu da casa.

- Você tem noção do que você vai provocar se meus pais me verem na garupa disso? – Falou ela apontando para moto, sussurrando.

-Relaxa, Princesa! Vamos fazer o seguinte pega leve essa noite e vamos ver o que acontece, OK? – Falou Duncan dando o capacete para Courtney.

- Tem certeza que é seguro a gente andar nisso. – falou apontando para a Moto como se apontasse para um verme gosmento. – Não vamos sofrer nenhum acidente ou coisa assim? Sabe pode ser perigoso.

- Ahhhh! Relaxa, Princesa! São só cinco quadras de distancia até a casa da Britney! – Falou Duncan – Sobe logo! – Ele estendeu a e puxou Courtney para cima da moto e cautelosamente ela subiu.

Um pouco ante de ele começar a andar com a moto ele sussurrou para Courtney um "_Segura firme!"_, ela quase perguntou para se segura em quê, afinal nunca tinha andado de moto antes. Mas no momento em que ele deu a partida ficou muito claro no que era para se segurar, Nele. Afinal, no que mais poderia? No ar? Ele era a única coisa possível para se segurar. Mas ela ficou extremamente incomodada que "segurar" no Duncan, infelizmente, parecia muito "abraçar" o Duncan, e ela não queria ter de passar pela situação de ter de explicar o suposto "abraço", como teve na ilha. Mas Duncan estava certo, a casa de Britney fica a exatos cincos quarteirões de sua casa. E a primeira impressão que teve daquele tipo de festa: O Caos reinava! Era muitos bêbados, música de estourar os tímpanos e pessoas rindo e dançando como idiotas. É, era bem parecido com o que ela esperava, afinal ela tinha certeza que aquilo não seria exatamente uma festa do chá londrina. Mas pelo menos era um pouco pior do que ela temerá.

Duncan passou pelas pessoas e cumprimentou algumas pessoas, que pareciam ter saído de um hospício, mas pensando bem Duncan também parecia. A música, se é que poderia chamar aquilo de música, era somente batidas eletrônicas que iriam ensurdecer todos eles mais cedo ou mais tarde. Vários estavam bêbados, mesmo tendo certeza que parte deles eram menores de idade, e a outra parte se agarrava como se ninguém em volta estivesse olhando, era nojento. E finalmente a ocorreu um pensamento. Ela nunca perdeu muita coisa não indo à essas festas! Agora, Duncan a puxava pela mão para passarem pela a pista de Dança, que estava mais perigosa que um campo minado. Uma garota se tacou encima de Duncan com a intenção de agarrá-lo, mas Duncan conseguiu desviar dela. Enquanto atravessavam a pista várias pessoas esbarravam neles e Courtney tentava desviar delas, mas isso só resultava em esbarrar em uma pessoa diferente.

Duncan parou em lugar da Sala em que ele começou a falar com alguns amigos e apresentá-los para Courtney, e eles eram bem mais simpáticos do que Courtney imaginará. Mas bem perto de onde eles estavam tinha alguém que não estava num clima tão amigável: Stacy! Uma das coisas mais certas em qualquer escola ou em qualquer lugar é que não se deve ficar entre a abelha-rainha e o que ela quer. Porque elas nunca deixam isso barato e no momento, digamos que nenhum de nós gostaríamos de estar na pele da Courtney. Stacy foi procurar por Britney, que estava se agarrando com Brian no sofá da sala:

- Britney! – Chamou ela firmemente e não obtendo resposta ela puxou a "amiga" a força para longe do namorado- Britney, O que aquela nerdzinha tá fazendo aqui?

- Que nerdzinha? –Perguntou Britney ajeitando a roupa.

- Ah... Aquela tal de Courtney, não é? Esqueceu de ler o memorando Stacizinha? O Duncan tá mó a fim de ficar com ela! – Falou Brian debochadamente.

- Como assim? Como alguém pode preferir ela ao invés de mim! – Saiu Stacy irritada, ela não desistia do que não podia ter! Enquanto ela se afastava do casal Britney e Brian voltam à, bem, qualquer coisa que eles estivessem fazendo.

- Oi Duncan!- Falou Stacy aparecendo do nada perto de Duncan e Courtney, jogando seu cabelo louro para o lado e dando o sorriso falso mais falso que podia. –Ah... Oi, você. Mas Duncan não quer...

- Esse você, tem nome Stacy! É Courtney! – Falou ela irritada.

- Tanto faz, você! – Disse Stacy sem tirar os olhos de Duncan. – Como ia dissendo antes de ser rudemente interrompida. Quer dançar Duncan?

- Mal, Stacy. Mas ai eu teria de deixar a princesa aqui sozinha! – Falou Duncan passando o braço ao redor do ombro de Courtney.

- Ela parece que se viraria muito bem sozinha, e em qualquer caso, o Jack pode fazer companhia para ela. – Apontou Stacy, irritada pelo termo "Princesa" e por onde estava o braço de Duncan, para um rapaz evidentemente bêbado.

- No Duro, Stacy, não posso dançar com você por que eu já vou Dançar com a Courtney. – Disse Duncan puxando Courtney pelo ombro e levando ela para a pista de dança.

- Mas... Mas... Mas... – Tentava Stacy, mas vendo que ela não iria conseguir nada ela deu um grito e sai correndo e gritando com uma cara impagável. E, Courtney, se deliciaria com aquela cara de Stacy, se não fosse um pequeno fato. Ela não sabia dançar! Ela nunca precisou dançar antes na vida!

- Eh... Duncan? – Chamou ela.

- Que foi, princesa? Não gostou do fora que eu passei na Stacy? Tem medo que ela, queira se vingar? – Perguntou ele irônico.

- Não é exatamente isso... – Começou ela relutante, adimitir uma coisa daquelas era muito embaraçadora! - É que eu não sei dançar, tá bom?

- Só isso! – Disse ele dando uma gostosa risada no final – Olha ao seu redor, parece que alguém aqui sabe dançar?

- Bem... – Falou ela dando uma olhada em volta, realmente parecia que ninguém sabia o que estava fazendo só pulavam como loucas.

-Viu princesa, não é nada demais. É só se mover no ritmo da música e agir como se soubesse o que está fazendo que ninguém vai falar nada. – Falou ele dando um sorriso meia boca e, de algum jeito ela sabia que podia fazer aquilo.

E de algum jeito, Duncan estava certo aquilo era mais fácil do que e ninguém estava prestando atenção neles. Mas, tinha uma coisa estranha. Ela dançava, mas seus joelhos tremiam. Ela se divertia, mas sua barriga borbulhava de forma estranha. Ela não estava entendendo muito bem, mas estava adorando. Ela não estava seguindo o ritmo da música, nem nada, não estava se saindo muito bem. Mas, não importava, ela não sentia mais nada alem daquilo, ela só sentia ela e Duncan, e mais nada. As horas pareciam não passar. Mas de repente, Dunca segurou Courtney pelo braço e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Princesa, é melhor eu te levar pra casa antes que seus velhos pirarem de vez! – Com isso ele a puxou para fora da festa, e antes de saírem da casa eles viram pela última vez a cara amarrada de Stacy e ambos deram um risinho. Ela subiu na moto de Duncan, mas dessa vez ela não reclamo da moto ou do suposto "abraço" para "Segurar firme" ela estava feliz, como nunca estivera antes. Ela não sabia exatamente o que era, mas não se importava.

Chegaram a casa de Courtney mais rápido do que ela queria, queria que aquilo tivesse durado um pouco mais. Sentir aquilo só por mais alguns minuto. Ela demorou alguns minutos para descer da moto, mas quanto ela desceu da moto, Duncan ficou encarando ela, por alguns minutos ele a olhará como ele nunca a olhará ela antes, com ternura. Ela retribui o olhar e ficaram se olhando até que ele fez uma coisa inesperada.

Ela nunca tinha feito uma coisa dessas antes, mas era muito bom. Ela estava nervosa, ela não sabia o que era aquilo, mas ela tinha certeza de que daquela vez ela não estava sobre controle. Ela estava _**Beijando**_ o Duncan! Ela não podia descrever, ela estava confusa, ao mesmo tempo de achava que fazia a coisa certa. Mas afinal o que era aquilo. E quando Duncan a libertou, ela não tinha reação.

- O que, mas... – Tentou ela.

- Ainda não entendeu Courtney? Eu estou amarradão em você! – Ele falou enquanto botava o capacete e dava partida na moto. E quando ela viu, ele tinha ido embora.

Ela não sabia o que fazer, ela estava com m... m... m... Medo?

_**When Miss Independent walked away**__ / Quando a senhorita independente for embora_

_**No time for love that came her way**__ / Sem tempo para o amor que está vindo em sua direção_

_**She looked in the mirror and thought today**__/ Ela olhou no espelho e pensou em hoje_

_**What happened to miss no longer afraid?**__/ O que aconteceu com a senhorita sem medo?_

_**It took some time for her to see**__/ Demorou algum tempo para ela perceber_

_**How beautiful love could truly be**__/ Quanto lindo o amor verdadeiro pode ser_

_**No more talk of "Why can't that be me?"**__/ Sem mais aquela conversa de "Por que não eu?"_

_**I'm so glad I finally see...**__/ Eu estou tão feliz que eu finalmente vi..._

" Ainda não entendeu Courtney? Eu estou amarradão em você!" Isso ainda rodava em sua cabeça como um touro mecânico girava um caubói. Mas o que era aquilo no final das contas? Seria o tão famoso amor? O que todos esperavam a vida toda na esperança de senti-lo?

Afinal ele só era um Bad-Boy, deveria superar aquilo, mas talvez ela estivesse esperando demais. Talvez ela estivesse com... Medo? Não ela deveria tentar esquecer disso. Televisão seria uma ótima coisa. Ver qualquer coisa para distraí-la.

Ela andou até a sala, agarrou o controle e ligou a TV. Ela começou a passar os canais até que parou num canal onde havia um Patrick Verona olhando para com aqueles olhos verdes e cabelos negros. Ele encara Kat, com aquele olhar de Bad-Boy e a agarra ela e a puxa para um beijo apaixonado. Ela olhava aquilo com se olhasse para alguma coisa revoltante e como se estivesse com nojo mudou de canal rapidamente. Era um filme.

"_Acho que sei o que você é." Falou ela_

_"Então, fale. Em voz alta!" Disse ele_

_"Um Vampiro." Murmurou ela_

_"Está com Medo?" Perguntou ele_

_"Não..." Falou ela hesitante e lentamente._

Ela desligou na hora. Crepúsculo a lembrava demais ele. Dez coisas que eu odeio em você a fazia se lembrar dele. Patrick e Edward eram praticamente ele! Que frustante, parecia que todos os Bad-Boys do mundo resolveram persegui-la. E parecia que tudo e todos a queriam empurrar para Duncan! Ela só queria entra naquela TV e perguntar como Kat e Bella conseguiam! Mas por quê? Por que era tão difícil?

Sabe Courtney nunca gostou de usar muito o computador, acreditava que ele apodreceria seu cérebro, mas em algumas situações bom apodrecer o cérebro e esquecer de tudo. E essa era com certeza uma dessas situações. E outra coisa que ela nunca fora fã: MSN. Não tinha mais de 5 contatos. E ficará surpresa em ver que 1 delas estava on-line. Bridgette! Janela do Chat on-line:

**"Oi, Court!!!!!!!"**

_"Aí, de onde as pessoas tiraram esse apelido idiota?"_

**"Court... Quer dizer Courtney. Qual é o problema, por que vc tá tão brava assim?"**

_" Eu não tou brava, Brid. Eu não tou brava, não tou triste, não tou feliz e eu, com certeza, não tou nada bem!!! É como se eu quisesse chorar, depois bater nele, só pra depois poder beijá-lo."_

_"_**Como assim Beijá-lo, peraí... O Duncan, vc tá me dizendo que reencontrou o Duncan? Mas isso é incrível, não é? Afinal, você era super afim dele!"**

_"Eu sei disso, Brid. Uma parte de mim sabe disso e essa parte sabe que gosta realmente dele, mas a outra parte ela... Não sei... Ela está, ela está..."_

**"Ela está com medo Courtney!"**

_"Medo, mas medo de que?"_

**"Medo disso tudo, Courtney! Medo de toda essa coisa nova. Vc sempre foi forte, madura e independente nunca precisou de ninguém para se virar sozinha. E até agora vc tinha se saído bem, mas agora vc viu. Vc viu que as coisas não são assim, que quando isso acontece, quando sentimos isso. Não temos como ser fortes contra isso, não existe maturidade e principalmente, quando isso acontece não tem como ser Independente." **

_"Eu sei, mas..."_

**"Mas nada! Eu sei que tudo que vc sempre acreditou está se mostrando errado agora Cort, mas com o tempo isso vai melhor. Porque isso é como as ondas. A onda perfeita só é formada pela maré e pelo vento. E quando o vento vêm não podemos ser hesitantes temos de ir com ele.**

_"Mas e se o vento não for o meu tipo? E se ele for imaturo, grosseiro e rude? E se você tenha certeza que não há como gostar desse tipo de vento, pois esse tipo de vento nunca é o mesmo e parece que nunca está satisfeito? Amiga, ajuda. Eu nunca me senti assim. Pela primeira vez eu não sei o que eu quero e tudo isso me faz ter vontade de chorar. E eu não sou assim, eu sou a garota certinha que nunca desobedece as regras, que faz tudo certo quando se tem de fazer, sou e sempre fui um Senhorita Independência e agora eu tou perdida."_

" **É Courtney. Você sempre foi a Senhorita Independência e isso não é o fim do mundo. Agora é só seguir em frente. Seguir o vento. Mas toma cuidado pois não sabemos se ele volta, OK?"**

_"Bridgette... Eu, quero dizer que... Na verdade... Obrigada, amiga."_

**"De nada amiga. Agora segue o seu vento para ver onde ele te leva, OK? Que nesse momento meu vento está esperando para me levar á uma festa!"**

_**"**__Ok! Xau, amiga. Lembrança pro Geoff. E realmente? Obrigada! Kisses."_

**" Tudo bem! Pro seu lado sempre! Bjuos, Court, quer dizer, Princesa! :p!"**

Agora depois dessa conversa com Bridgette, ela sabia exatamente o que fazer. O que deveria fazer, mesmo que fosse doer. Ela se levantou da cadeira, atravessou o quarto e se olhou no espelho. Ela já não se reconhecia mais, não que ela tivesse mudado fisicamente, mas ela mudou por dentro. Agora ela sabia que tinha medo. De muitas coisas na verdade. Mas não se trata de quem não tem medo, mas de quem os vence. E ela tinha absoluta certeza do que iria fazer, mesmo que ainda não soubesse como. Ela sempre teve seus olhos fechados, sempre! Mas isso nunca mais! Seria assim improvisada, impulsiva e, principalmente, seria livre! Agora estava de olhos bem abertos, era só seguir em frente.

_**What is this feelin' takin' over?**__/ O que será esse sentimento "Tomando" o controle?_

_**Thinkin' no one could open my door**__/ Achando que ninguém poderia abrir aquela porta_

_**Surprise... It's time**__/ Surpresa, está na hora_

_**To feel what's real**__/ De sentir o que é real_

_**What happened to Miss Independent?**__/ O que aconteceu co a Senhorita Independente?_

_**No longer need to be defensive**__/ Não precisa mais ficar na defensiva_

_**Goodbye , old you **__/ Adeus, velha você_

_**When love, when love is true**__/ Quando o amor, Quando o amor é verdadeiro_

Voltar a escola na segunda era um desafio, mas um desafio que ela precisava passar. Ela sabia que enquanto passava pelo corredor, todos os cochichos, fofocas e apontadas seriam sobre ela. Todos já sabiam sobre Sábado, todos notavam a raiva de uma líder de torcida vencida, todos sabiam de um Bad-Boy apaixonado e todos sabiam de uma Senhorita independência que estava prestes a mudar.

Mas seria ela quem teria de dar o primeiro passo! Ela foi para onde Duncan sempre tentava se esconder das aulas, o velho carvalho no pátio da escola. Estavam em pleno horário de almoço todos estavam em volta e ela nem ligava, quanto mais gente melhor. Ela andou até Duncan que estava escrevendo algo na árvore com sua faca e perguntou a ele antes percebesse a presença dela:

- Então é isso?

- Quem você acha que... Courtney! Quer dizer, eu não quis, eu não esperava...

- Me ver aqui?

- É, quase isso. Na verdade...

- Não esperava que eu viesse falar com você e que seria você que teria de vir até mim, fazer alguma coisa maluca que iria fazer eu me atirar ao seus pés. Bem, eu não sou assim, e quer saber... – Falou ela, dando uma olhada em volta e percebendo que todos estavam olhando e cochichando sobre eles. – Podem vir, vocês não adoram um bom Drama, não era por isso que viam aquele programa idiota, cheguem mais perto e apreciem o Show, acompanharam a história inteira e não vão ver o desfecho. Cheguem mais. – Apesar de ninguém ter coragem para "chegar mais."

- Courtney, você está bem? – perguntou ele preocupado.

- Que foi o que houve com aquela história de princesa, afinal tenho certeza que você já passou por coisa muito piores naquele reformatório. Mas agora você vai me ouvir. Você é a pessoa mais grosseira, rude, nojenta, rebelde, masoquista, irritante, revoltada, impulsiva, mal-educada e imatura, que eu já tive o desprazer de conhecer. Você encheu o meu saco naquela ilha, só pra de mocinho revoltado de seriado americano. Só para negar tudo que eu disse e se passar por um Bad-Boy, de novo. E eu realmente não sei o que você é, muito menos o porque que está fazendo tudo isso. Mas isso a agora, doa a quem doer... – Courtney fazia seu discurso com irritação na voz e andando irritada - ... Acha que também gosto de você!

- Não precisa esculachar... Quer dizer... doer?... Peraí... Resumindo... O Quê? – Perguntou Duncan confuso, e acreditem ele não era o único.

-Tá confuso, Duncan? Eu também! Porque pela primeira na minha vida eu não sei de nada. Não sei o que vou fazer não sei o que vai acontecer, eu realmente não sei. E está doendo muito aqui dentro, doendo no meu orgulho, no meu juízo e principalmente no meu coração quando você não está aqui, ou quando age como senão ligasse e eu odeio quando isso acontece. Odeio como estou fora do controle, odeio como tudo isso e como eu não sei se é certo ou é errado. Odeio estar fazendo um discurso como o da Kat do "10 coisas que eu odeio em você", odeio ter de admitir que a Bella estar certa. Ódio como não consigo evitar. Mas quer saber? Eu não tou nem ligando! Pra mim tanto faz!

- Hã!? Courtney é você mesmo? Sabe você não está agindo como você mesma. Você tem certeza de tudo isso ? Sabe eu não queria te deixar maluca, só queria, sabe, falar como eu me sinto, mas não queria que você ficasse assim.

- É Duncan, eu sei disso. Eu sei que foi você que tirou toda a proteção que eu crie ao redor de mim, sei que foi você que foi você que abriu a porta que me separava do mundo, eu si que foi você, eu sei que tudo foi você!

- Não estou entendendo. O que isso quer dizer, afinal?

- Eu me mataria para saber isso, também. Mas eu não sei, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu sou vou descobrir se eu ficar com você.

- Então vai ser assim, nem dos lados cedendo, os dois com sua personalidade forte, os dois brigando o tempo todo, não sabendo quando vamos estar bem ou mal? O Bad-Boy...

- ...E a Senhorita Independente! Senhorita auto-suficiente, Senhorita por ela mesma, ou Senhoria quase crescida? Sim tudo isso sou eu e eu não vou mudar, nem você vai. Já sei disso. E sabe o que eu acho no final das contas? – Falou ela dando os ombros – Não podia ser mais clichê!

Depois disso Courtney só sentiu os braços de Duncan ao redor dela e seus lábios se unindo. Não importava os gritos de comemoração dos colegas, ou a líder de torcida enfurecida. Brigas ou beijos. Eles passariam por tudo isso, de novo e de novo, tinha certeza. Mas aquilo não parecia ter importância. Pois naquele momento tudo que importava era o Bad-Boy e a Senhorita independente!

**Fim.

* * *

**Oie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

É, eu não morri. Mas minha prova de física quase fez, Búaaaaaaaa!

Fiquei tanto tempo sem postar por causa das minhas provas. Mas agora eu estou de férias e tem 4 outras fics para postar. Que pelos poderes de Queiskor( É assim que se escreve?) Eu Conseguirei!!!!

Eu simplismente _**AMO**_ Total Drama Island!!! É um dos melhores desenhos animados de todos os Tempos!!!!!!

Então, essa fic é a primeira da minha coleção de Song-fics sobre a Total Drama Island. A próxima vai ser para **Geoff e Bridgette, Bubbly - Colbie Caillat.  
**

Mas se alguém quiser me passar uma ideia de música para algum desses casais é só mandar:

**3.** Gwen e Trent

**4. **LeShawna e Harold

**5. **Owen e Izzy

**6. **Lindsay e Tyler

E qualquer outro casal da ilha dos desafios!

Deixem Reviews, plissss!

Bjuos,

N*t*sh*


End file.
